L'admirateur secret
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KAIBAEK ! C'est la Saint Valentin et Baekhyun a rendez-vous avec... il ne sais pas avec qui... c'est son admirateur secret...


**L'admirateur secret**

 _OS de Saint Valentin._

.

.

.

Remontant le col de son manteau contre sa nuque, Baekhyun sourit. Il avait un admirateur secret...

Depuis quelques mois déjà, il recevait des petits mots doux, des petits mots d'Amour, qu'il trouvait sur son oreiller, dans la poche de son manteau, dans sa valise, sous son assiette... des petits mots doux partout.

Et bien qu'il ait eu quelques réticences au début, il en était venu à les attendre, il les cherchait même. Déçu quand il ne trouvait rien en mettant sa main dans la poche de sa veste, mais tellement heureux quand il en découvrait un.

C'était son admirateur secret... Secret parce qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais aussi, secret... car il n'en avait parlé à personne... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas !

Car il savait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de son entourage ! C'était certain, vu les endroits où il trouvait ces petits mots. Mais qui ? Un membre du groupe ? Une personne du staff ? Il y avait tant de possibilité autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait réellement pas en parler à qui que ce soit, sous peine de le faire à son admirateur en personne... comment savoir ?

Seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était un mec. Et heureusement pour lui. Vu son penchant exclusivement tourné vers la gente masculine, il aurait été bien embêté s'il s'était agit d'une fille.

Alors il observait, soupçonnait, tout le monde... Parfois avec amusement... D'autres fois avec effarement _« Oh non quelle idée horrible ! Pas lui ! »_...Et... _« Mon Dieu... Si seulement ça pouvait être lui... »_

Lui, c'est Jongin, c'est celui dont il est amoureux. Seul problème, c'est que d'eux deux, il n'y a que lui qui le sait. Là... c'est lui qui est l'admirateur secret... pour son plus grand désespoir...

Mais Jongin, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle son admirateur secret restait quelque chose, qui, bien évidemment, lui réchauffait le cœur, mais dont il ne voulait pas vraiment résoudre le mystère.

Il aurait été bien embêté de le rejeter parce que son cœur était déjà pris, après avoir tout accepté de cet « inconnu »... Oui... tout accepté.

Il portait même son cadeau...

Un anneau d'argent ciselé, qu'il avait trouvé sur sous son oreiller le jour de Noël et qu'il n'avait plus jamais ôté de son doigts... Mais cette bague était tellement belle... ce mec le connaissait vraiment bien et puis... à qui aurait-il bien pu retourner ce cadeau ?

Oui, tout ça n'était que de la mauvaise foi, mais il avait tout de suite aimé ce bijou... A quelques détails près, il ressemblait à celui que portait Jongin et croyez moi il le connaissait par cœur... et il voulait le garder ! Il lui fallait bien une excuse !

Mais voilà...

Il savait aujourd'hui, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le porter, car son admirateur secret avait visiblement prit ça pour une acceptation, une invitation...

Oui, en ce 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin, son admirateur secret l'avait invité... Il allait le rencontrer !

Ou plutôt... il allait savoir qui c'était...

Ce matin, sur son oreiller, près de sa tête, il avait trouvé un petit mot.

Et quand le frisson étrange qui l'avait traversé, à l'idée que cet « inconnu » était venu près de lui pendant qu'il dormait, s'était enfin estompé, un autre prit sa place au moment même où il avait lu la note :

 _ **« Ce soir, 20h00, au restaurant « Ryunique » dans Gangnam,**_

 _ **une table pour deux réservée à ton nom Mon Ange,**_

 _ **si tu y vas, je t'y retrouverai.**_

 _ **PS : Si tu n'y vas pas, je comprendrai.**_

 _ **L.O.V.E »**_

Et tout à coup, ce fut la panique.

Non, non, pourquoi briser la magie de cet amour fantôme en le ramenant dans la réalité ?

Non, non,non, il ne voulait pas y aller !

Puis, il se dit que, qui que ce soit, il ne voulait pas le blesser...

Mais aller à ce rendez-vous, littéralement un rendez-vous de la Saint Valentin, c'était quand même accepter ce gars ! Lui dire oui ! Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire oui !

Il voulait... Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit Jongin...

Mais cette possibilité était tellement improbable... Jongin était trop concentré sur sa carrière, sur la danse, pour qu'il s'éparpille dans ce genre de futilité...

Et puis, il se dit qu'il devait stopper tout ça... avant de se dire qu'il pourrait tout simplement accepter l'amour de ce mec mystère, au lieu de rêver à celui qu'il n'aurait jamais...

Il ne savait plus quoi faire...

...

Et les heures de la journée défilant, il fut de plus en plus perdu, entre acceptation et refus.

Puis en fin d'après midi, il lui vint une idée : Chercher qui ça ne pouvait pas être !

Et il appela Chen, qui était retourné en Chine avec Xiumin et Lay, tous trois prétendants possibles, qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui éliminer de sa liste des suspects.

Et cette découverte le soulagea intensément, car du coup, s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait tout confier mais à qui, dans le doute, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, c'était bien Chen.

Et après lui avoir, tout tout tout révélé, dans les grandes lignes, alors qu'il soupçonnait Chen de bien s'amuser de lui à l'autre bout du fil, comme s'il ne lui apprenait rien, ce dernier fut net et sans appel :

« -Vas- y!

« -Quoi ? Mais, mais... tu sais que je ne peux pas, il y a ..

« -Baek ! Arrête avec lui ! Tu m'as vraiment appelé pour que je te dise de ne pas y aller ? Pour ne pas prendre cette décision toi même et ne pas te sentir lâche ? Je ne crois pas... Baekhyun... Avec Jongin ça ne va nul part et ce sont tes propres mots ! Il est trop timide et égocentrique pour tomber amoureux et tu ne fais rien pour qu'il remarque l'intérêt que tu lui portes ! Tu le dis toi même ! Ça n'avancera jamais et tu le sais ! Alors va à ce rencard et profite ! Au pire, tu pourras lui dire d'arrêter et lui rendre l'anneau, si ce mec te répugne.

« -Je ne sais pas...

« -Baekhyun, tu y vas ! Ordonna-t-il.

Et Baekhyun acquiesça, avant de lui lâcher un tout petit _« ok »_.

…

Il s'était ensuite préparé pour ce rendez-vous, assez chic pour le restaurant, mais sans en faire trop et sortit de sa chambre quand sept heures et demie sonnèrent.

« -Tu vas où ? Demanda Suho, alors qu'il traversait le salon.

« -Je vais heu... quelque part... Dit-il en regardant Chanyeol quitter la pièce.

« -Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux ? S'amusa Kyungsoo.

« -On peut savoir avec qui ? Ajouta Suho.

« -Occupez vous de vos affaires !

Sehun sortit alors à son tour de la pièce, sans un mot et Baekhyun fronça le front.

ChanYeol ? Sehun ? … Peut-être...

Puis, tournant la tête vers le canapé, il regarda furtivement Jongin qui y était affalé près de Suho regardant la télévision et il ferma les yeux, prit d'une fulgurante déception emplie de tristesse.

« -Bon ! J'y vais ! Finit-il par dire d'un ton las, en fermant son manteau. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

« -Oooohhh ! Firent Suho et Kyungsoo, moqueurs, le faisant rougir et fuir.

« - **Passe une bonne soirée !** Cria Kyungsoo.

« - **Ne fais pas ce que je ne ferais pas !** Cria ensuite Suho, alors qu'il passait la porte.

 _« Y'a-t-il vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas ? »_ Se dit Baekhyun en secouant la tête.

…

Et maintenant, il était à quelques mètre du « Ryunique » et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait un trac monstrueux et une folle envie de faire demi tour.

Mais il ne le fit pas et entra dans le restaurant timidement.

« -Bonsoir Monsieur. Lui dit le Maître d'hôtel.

« -Bonsoir.

« -Vous avez réservé ?

« -Oui, une table pour deux, au nom de Byun Baek Hyun.

« -Le salon privé... Parfait. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre... Dit-il après avoir regardé son registre, lui emboîtant le pas.

Nerveux, Baekhyun le suivit alors entre les tables jusqu'au dit « Salon Privé » où trônait une seule et unique table et ôta son manteau dont l'homme s'empressa de le débarrasser, avant de le donner à une serveuse qui les avait suivit et que Baekhyun n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

Puis quand il fut assis, le Maître d'hôtel lui présenta la carte et Baekhyun lui expliqua qu'il allait attendre que son compagnon de table arrive, avant de commander quoi que ce soit.

Acquiesçant, l'homme s'éclipsa alors et Baekhyun souffla.

Il était le premier arrivé et il s'en doutait. _« ...si tu y vas, je t'y retrouverai... »_ , l'invitation était bien tournée en ce sens.

Puis, regardant l'heure, appréhensif, il se mit à triturer les broderies de la nappe rouge, son stress était à son comble.

Il était un peu en avance et l'attente était à la fois, insoutenable et la bienvenue.

Assis dos à l'entrée pour ne pas amplifier son angoisse, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Puis il sursauta quand la serveuse lui apporta une carafe d'eau et cette dernière s'excusa dans un sourire, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

…

Et les minutes passant, sa nervosité finit par se changer en réflexion.

Il était 20h15 et il était toujours seul à sa table... Est-ce que son admirateur secret s'était moqué de lui ? Bordel venait-il de lui poser un humiliant lapin ?

Et quand il se dit qu'il attendait cinq minutes encore, pas une de plus, quelqu'un se colla dans son dos, faisant repartir les battements de son cœur à une vitesse folle.

Des mains apparurent ensuite de chaque coté de sa tête pour se poser devant lui sur la table et son cœur rata un battement quand il cru les reconnaître.

 _« Mon dieu... »_ Se dit-il en fermant les yeux, des frissons partout.

Et...

« - _Je suis heureux que tu sois venu Baekhyun..._ Dit la voix douce de Jongin à son oreille.

« - _Jongin..._ Souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux quand il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« - _Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Dit-il tout bas, avant de se décoller de lui, pour prendre place de l'autre côté de la petite table.

Pantalon noir, chemise noire, ouverte de deux boutons. Baekhyun le trouva comme d'habitude beau à en crever … et ce sourire...

« - _Je crois... je crois que j'attendais à la fois tout le monde et personne je... mais je ne t'attendais pas toi non..._ Dit-il gêné.

Jongin sourit, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde et Baekhyun, littéralement hypnotisé, ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien.

 _« Jongin... Comment... Comment un miracle pareil avait-il pu arriver ? »_ Se disait-il.

« -Tu es déçu ?

« -Hein ? Dit Baekhyun en sursautant.

« -Tu es déçu qu'en fait il ne s'agisse que de moi ?

« -Déçu ? Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par « je ne t'attendais pas »...

« -Que voulais tu dire alors ? Dit-il en se penchant un peu vers lui.

« -Que...

« -Que ?

« -Que je préférais ne pas me faire … d'illusion...

Jongin lui fit un sourire à mourir et Baekhyun passa au carmin en se penchant vers lui, lui aussi.

« -Je suis si heureux que ce soit toi Jongin...

Sa phrase troubla Jongin, il le vit bien et il sourit à son tour.

« -Baekhyun tu...

Interrompu par l'entrée du Maître d'hôtel et de sa serveuse, il se tut et leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

L'homme leur présenta alors les cartes, s'étalant sur certains plats, leur parlant des vins et autres détails, sans s'apercevoir un seul instant qu'ils ne l'écoutaient qu'à moitié, trop occupés à s'observer, à se sourire, avides d'être à nouveau seuls.

Mais le Maître d'hôtel qui devait à présent savoir qu'ils étaient des célébrités, n'avait d'autre préoccupation que de leur offrir un service parfait et prit leur commande avant de les confier aux soins de sa serveuse à qui il demanda de rester à leur disposition et de s'éclipser en s'inclinant.

Et bien qu'ils auraient pu être flattés des attentions qu'on leur prodiguait, Jongin et Baekhyun s'en retrouvèrent contraints à rester sages et discrets. Ce qui les frustra au plus haut point et énerva tout particulièrement Jongin, qui avait choisi ce restaurant pour y trouver un peu d'intimité, afin de parler à Baekhyun et qui se retrouvait obligé de se taire, au risque que leurs dires soient étalés dans la presse dès le lendemain matin.

Alors quand la jeune femme quitta les abords de l'entrée de leur salon pour certainement aller chercher leur premier plat, Jongin ne perdit pas une seconde pour se pencher vers Baekhyun, posant sa main sur la sienne sur la table.

« - _Je suis désolé, je croyais qu'on serait tranquille dans un salon privé, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde au personnel..._ Lui chuchota-t-il.

Baekhyun se pencha alors vers lui aussi en retournant sa main pour agripper ses doigts aux siens et sourit.

« - _Ce n'est pas grave._ Dit-il tout bas.

« - _Mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire Baekhyun..._

« - _Maintenant que je sais que c'est toi, il me suffit de repenser à tous tes petits mots doux... tu m'as déjà tout dit, Jongin... maintenant c'est moi qui..._ S'interrompit-il brusquement, quand Jongin relâcha sa main et se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière quand la serveuse revint avec leurs assiettes.

Se souriant tout deux, amusés, ils retournèrent alors leur attention sur la jeune femme qui rougit et leur souhaita un bon appétit en s'inclinant, avant de retourner à son poste près du salon.

Puis observant Baekhyun en se mordillant la lèvre, Jongin secoua la tête agacé, sa frustration était à présent terrible.

« - _C'est toi qui quoi ?_ Dit-il extrêmement bas.

« - _Moi qui doit te parler..._ Lui répondit Baekhyun du bout des lèvres.

L'air que prit le visage de Jongin à cet instant, presque suppliant, fit sursauter le cœur de Baekhyun dans sa poitrine, tant il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Se penchant alors vers l'avant, il lui fit discrètement signe de son index, pour lui dire d'approcher et c'est le cœur battant comme un dingue qu'il inclina la tête de côté en souriant.

« - _Moi aussi je t'aime Jongin..._ Dit-il presque inaudible.

Mais Jongin entendit bien et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Ces mots... il doutait tant de les entendre un jour... Il avait eut si peur que Baekhyun le rejette ce soir. Bordel, il avait été si con de ne pas lui parler plus tôt. Si con de jouer les amoureux anonymes pendant si longtemps, alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de lui déclarer ses sentiments tout de suite, face à face et pas sur petits papiers... S'il avait su...

« - _J'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps._ Chuchota Baekhyun.

« - _Moi aussi._ Répondit Jongin en lui décochant un tendre sourire.

Et son regard planté dans le sien, Baekhyun se sentit fondre d'émotions.

Maintenant que les choses étaient dites, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se les montrer...

Mais maintenant que les choses étaient dites... une étrange timidité s'empara d'eux.

Ils n'étaient plus les Baekhyun et Jongin d'hier, membres d'EXO, cette deuxième famille qui faisait d'eux des frères, non, maintenant ils étaient Byun Baek Hyun et Kim Jong In, deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de se déclarer leurs sentiments réciproques, leur amour, les mettant à l'orée d'un nouveau chemin parallèle à l'autre, le même que l'autre... mais qu'ils allaient parcourir à deux.

Toutefois à l'orée de ce chemin inconnu, ils se sentirent tout à coup intimidés et c'est silencieux qu'ils commencèrent enfin à manger leur premier plat, sous la veille discrète de leur serveuse qui suivait le cours de leur repas pour leur apporter la suite.

Se jetant des œillades et des sourires à la moindre occasion, tandis qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à se parler de banalités, ils terminèrent rapidement leur premier plat et la serveuse les débarrassa, avant de filer chercher la suite de leur commande.

Et le moment aurait été propice à quelques mots ou même touchers du bout des doigts, mais le Maître d'hôtel, avide de perfection arriva à cet instant pour s'enquérir de leur satisfaction, les mettant au bord de l'hilarité, quand son arrivée immobilisa leurs doigts à deux centimètres de ceux de l'autre sur la table.

Puis l'homme ne s'éclipsant qu'à l'arrivée de leur serveuse avec leur nouveau plat, ils furent contraints de se contenter à nouveau d'œillades et de sourires discrets.

Tout le repas, dont ils attendaient la fin, se déroula ainsi et ils se surprirent à se dépêcher de finir leurs assiettes, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en ait émis l'idée.

Ils voulaient sortir d'ici !

Ils voulaient...

Ils voulaient qu'on leur fiche la paix !

Et Baekhyun avait bien conscience que s'ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation, Jongin serait beaucoup plus entreprenant... et il avait bien conscience aussi... qu'il le laisserait faire...

…

Puis vint enfin la fin de cet interminable repas marathon, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici !

Jongin paya alors la note, sans laisser le temps à Baekhyun d'en discuter et ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux, avant de sortir enfin dans la rue.

Ils se rendirent alors compte que le fait de se retrouver dehors ne changeait rien, c'était même pire ! Ils devaient encore et toujours garder leurs distances !

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Dit Jongin en se postant devant Baekhyun.

Réfléchissant un instant, il secoua la tête.

« -Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai envie de faire, là, tout de suite. Dit-il tout bas. Mais c'est impossible et je t'avoue que ça me frustre un peu.

Jongin sourit.

« -Je t'avoue que m'a frustration est grande également. Dit-il en frôlant sa joue de son index un centième de seconde.

« -Il n'y a qu'au dortoir qu'on pourrait être tranquilles. Dit Baekhyun.

« -Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « tranquilles ».

« -On ne serait plus en public.

« -Je sais... mais pas pour autant tranquilles.

« -Je sais mais... si on traîne un peu... on pourrait rentrer le plus tard possible, en espérant que tous les autres soient au lit quand on rentrera...

« -Est-ce qu'on a un autre choix ?

« -Aucune idée me vient tout de suite. Peu importe le lieu où on pourrait aller on se ferait repérer... on peut pas.

« -Je sais... Dit Jongin en se mordillant la lèvre, avant de se pencher un peu vers lui. _Mais j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser Baekhyun..._

Se sentant passer au rouge carmin, tandis que son cœur venait de faire un bond, Baekhyun baissa les yeux sur sa bouche, avant de les relever sur ceux de Jongin.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Chuchota-t-il.

Se passant nerveusement une main sur le visage, pour détendre ses traits, Jongin détourna alors le regard.

Pendant une seconde, il avait furtivement pensé à l'embrasser tout de suite, peu importe les conséquences, mais non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire n'importe quoi !

« -On bouge d'ici. Dit-il en tirant la manche de Baekhyun pour l'inciter à partir.

Et Baekhyun le suivit, troublé. Il venait de penser que si Jongin l'embrassait ici, maintenant, au milieu de cette foule, il le laisserait faire, s'imaginant l'embrasser et faire durer la chose de longues minutes, sous les flashs des appareils photos, sans y porter la moindre attention. Cette impatience dévorante, lui ferait presque faire des bêtises s'il se laissait aller à ses envies, c'était effrayant.

…

La fraîcheur se rappelant alors à lui, Baekhyun remonta la capuche de son manteau noir sur sa tête sous le regard attendrit de Jongin.

« -Quoi ?

« -Tu as toujours froid aux oreilles.

« -Et toi aux mains !

« -C'est vrai. Dit-il en plissant les yeux, alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans une rue.

Puis chemin faisant, leurs bras se frôlant, alors qu'ils ne se disaient pas grand chose, mais trop obnubilés pas la présence de l'autre à coté d'eux, ils ne prenaient aucune précaution, inattentifs et...

« - **HEY ! C'EST KAI !** Cria une voix féminine, venant du trottoir d'en face, un peu devant eux.

« - _Merde !_ Dit l'intéressé en posant sa main sur sa tête, constatant qu'il avait été étourdit et était resté à découvert.

Puis :

« - **OUI ! C'EST LUI !** Dirent d'autres voix.

« - **KAI ! KAI !** Se mirent-elles à hurler, tandis qu'elles se mettaient visiblement à courir dans leur direction.

 _« visiblement »_... aucun d'eux n'ayant prit la peine de vérifier.

Car c'est en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire que Jongin avait attrapé la main de Baekhyun et s'était mis à courir en sens inverse.

…

Slalomant comme des fous dans la foule, ils fuyaient comme pour sauver leur peau.

Ces fans avaient clairement reconnu Jongin qui était resté à visage découvert et pas du tout identifié Baekhyun qui était dissimulé par sa capuche et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive !

Alors ils couraient, ils couraient, talonnés par ces groupies de plus en plus hystériques et excitées par leur course folle.

Baekhyun, lui, se laissait entraîner par Jongin, ses doigts agrippés aux siens comme à une ancre. Ne pas rompre le lien ! _« Ne me lâche pas »_

Puis au détour d'une intersection, Jongin les fit soudainement tourner sur la droite, dans une rue peu éclairée et tira Baekhyun devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment.

Là, tous deux le dos collé au mur, essoufflés, leurs mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, ils tendirent l'oreille.

« - **JE LES AI VU TOURNER PAR LA !** Dit une voix.

Retenant leur souffle, les deux artistes prièrent de toutes leurs forces de ne pas être découverts là et de leur sombre cachette, regardèrent le groupe de filles, qui, portable à la main, n'étaient pas moins de sept et passaient tout près d'eux, s'enfonçant dans la rue d'un pas décidé.

Mais la chance n'était décidément pas avec eux, car la lumière au dessus de leurs têtes s'alluma en même temps que celle des escaliers devant lequel ils se trouvaient et ils se firent tout de suite repérer pas la dernière de la troupe qui était encore trop près d'eux.

« - **IL EST LA !** Hurla-t-elle alors aux autres, le bras tenant son téléphone, tendu vers eux, tandis que Jongin embarquait à nouveau Baekhyun dans la direction opposée.

« -Merde ! Elles sont coriaces ! Dit-il amusé, faisant sourire Baekhyun qui se rendit compte que cette petite cavalcade ne l'enrageait pas comme d'habitude.

Non, là... ils couraient bel et bien pour échapper aux fans hystériques, mais il était bien.

Il courait comme un fou pour échapper à une quelconque catastrophe médiatique, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était bien ! Il était avec lui et ça passait au dessus de tout !

Et puis... c'était excitant, cette idée de se faire griller avec Jongin, cette idée de se faire griller avec... son amoureux...

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, courant toujours comme des fous, les fans se firent de moins en moins entendre.

Les avaient-ils distancé ? Ou n'avaient-elles tout simplement plus de souffle ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

Mais tout à coup, Jongin bifurqua à nouveau dans une rue sur leur droite et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ruelle tout aussi peu éclairée que la précédente.

Puis en une seconde où il se laissa faire comme un pantin désarticulé, Baekhyun se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir, collé dos à un mur, sous une porte cochère, par le corps de Jongin, sa bouche écrasée sur la sienne...

Enfin...

Sa main libre immédiatement accrochée à sa nuque, Baekhyun répondit alors à son baiser, entrouvrant instantanément les lèvres pour approfondir ce premier baiser des plus attendu.

S'embrassant comme des forcenés, alors que le risque de se faire surprendre était toujours on ne peut plus présent, ils savourèrent l'instant comme jamais, le dévorant même, tant ce baiser était passionné et enivrant.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment !

Oh non ce n'était pas le moment du tout, car les voix de leurs poursuivantes se firent à nouveau entendre et ils s'interrompirent brusquement.

Se regardant une seconde, leurs regards en disaient long, mais ils ne se dirent rien, se contentant de se sourire, alors qu'ils n'avaient, du coup, pas eut le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Et avant même que les fans ne passent, comme la fois précédente, Jongin embarqua à nouveau Baekhyun dans la ruelle, les faisant immédiatement repérer.

…

« -On peut pas courir comme ça jusqu'au dortoir ! Dit Jongin.

« -Oh mais il y a une planque par ici, j'y pense !

« -C'est vrai ?

« -Oui mais j'ai pas mon pass ! Tu as le tien ?

« -Oui, t'inquiète.

« -OK ! Alors c'est à gauche !

« -Où ça ?

« -Ici ! Dit Baekhyun en le tirant pas la main dans une rue perpendiculaire à la leur, l'entraînant dans la bonne direction.

« -T'as l'air sûr de toi !

« -Oui, je l'ai déjà utilisé avec Xiumin et Chen. On arrivait pas non plus à s'en débarrasser et heureusement que j'avais eut la bonne idée de ne pas sortir sans mon pass par ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux oublié les leurs en Chine !

« -C'est dangereux le shopping quand on est tête en l'air ! Dit Jongin amusé.

« -M'en parle pas ! Je dois avoir utilisé toutes les planques de Séoul au moins une fois !

Jongin rit.

« -Tu es un acheteur compulsif Mon Ange.

« -Non juste dépensier ! Dit-il, alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une rue passante et éclairée et qu'il leur faisait traverser la route en slalomant dans la foule.

« -C'est encore loin ?

« -Non, c'est là ! Dit-il en le tirant encore par la main sur quelques mètres.

Une fois arrivés, lâchant la main de Jongin, Baekhyun ouvrit alors un portail et lui fit signe d'entrer, observant autour d'eux pour s'assurer que les fans n'étaient pas à vue, les apercevant à quelques mètres, à faire les girouettes pour retrouver leur trace.

Refermant ensuite le portail, il rejoignit Jongin, qui avait ouvert la porte de leur planque avec son pass et l'attendait.

« -Il s'en est fallu de peu ! Dit-il en entrant, passant devant Jongin qui referma la porte derrière lui.

« -C'est tranquille ici... tu peux me dire pourquoi on a pas pensé à ça avant ? Dit Jongin en secouant la tête.

« -C'est vrai... surtout que la planque du centre est mieux que celle-ci, on est bêtes. Dit-il amusé.

Puis, ils ôtèrent chaussures et manteaux dans l'entrée de l'endroit qui était une minuscule maison, spécialement aménagée pour les membres du groupes, au cas où ils se retrouveraient dans ce genre de situation, ou si le temps se dégradait alors qu'ils étaient en ville... Une parmi une vingtaine, éparpillées dans Séoul, dont ils avaient tous le pass unique ouvrant toutes les portes.

« -Bordel, je crève de soif ! Dit Jongin en allant dans la petite cuisine, ouverte sur l'unique pièce des lieux. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« -Oui, peu importe quoi. Dit Baekhyun en le suivant.

« -Ça tombe bien, y'a pas beaucoup de choix. De l'eau ou de l'eau ? Dit-il en lui montrant deux bouteilles, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

« -Heu... Attends que je réfléchisse... Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. De l'eau ! Je préfère.

Jongin lui tendit alors une bouteille au bouchon bleu et Baekhyun prit l'autre, au bouchon jaune, dans un sourire amusé, avant de se détourner de lui, bizarrement gêné quand il repéra le regard de Jongin posé sur sa bouche, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser !

...

Debout au milieu de la pièce, il but alors quelques gorgées d'eau rafraîchissantes, avant de poser la bouteille sur la table basse, près de lui et de se retourner, tombant nez à nez avec Jongin qui était juste derrière lui et le regardait maintenant d'une manière qui le fit trembler de plaisir.

Il le laissa alors parcourir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore, le cœur battant la chamade, son regard planté dans le sien et ferma les yeux quand Jongin prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser...

Et ce baiser...

Un baiser doux et sensuel à souhait, complètement différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans la ruelle, mais qui n'en était pas moins délicieux et excitant.

Et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, quand les mains de Jongin se décrochèrent de son visage pour glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, puis dans son dos, Baekhyun moula son corps au sien.

Puis soupirant quand son bras gauche s'enroula fortement autour de lui, tandis que sa main droite grimpait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à sa nuque pour appuyer plus fortement leur baiser, Baekhyun trembla.

Il était bien là, enserré dans ses bras, le plus merveilleux endroit de l'univers et sa bouche était tout simplement divine...

Oh oui, lui qui n'avait fait que rêver à ses baisers, était vraiment loin de la vérité, loin d'imaginer ce que lui ferait réellement ressentir le fait d'avoir la langue de Jongin dans sa bouche, ces frissons, ce bien-être qu'il sentait envahir tout son corps, cette chaleur qui irradiait à présent son cœur, cette puissante vague d'amour qui déferlait dans chacune de ses veines, ce plaisir...

Conscient de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne contrôla toutefois pas, le long soupir, qui s'échappa de son cœur et qui se finit sur un léger gémissement, tant il était grisé.

Et Jongin se sentit vaciller d'entendre ce son merveilleux.

Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, le rêve était devenu réalité.

Baekhyun était à lui... enfin...

Et de le sentir alanguit, totalement abandonné à lui, entre ses bras, sa bouche, chaude et soyeuse, ses bras, amoureusement enroulés autour de son cou, son corps moulé au sien, son souffle sur sa joue, Jongin se dit qu'il aurait aimé rester là et prolonger ce moment à l'infini.

Emporté par cette pensée agréable, il sourit dans leur baiser, mais Baekhyun qui sentit son sourit, quitta sa bouche pour le regarder.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il tout bas, en souriant de le voir sourire.

« -J'aimerais qu'on puisse ne plus quitter cet endroit. Dit-il en déplaçant leur petit duo vers le canapé, tandis que Baekhyun suivait docilement le mouvement.

« -Tu sais... passer cette porte ne me fera pas revenir en arrière je...

« -Je sais.. mais ici... Commença-t-il en incitant Baekhyun à s'allonger sur le canapé sous lui.

« -Te prends pas la tête... Dit-il en enfouissant les doigts de sa main droite dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Profitons du moment de liberté qui nous est accordé... Chuchota-t-il pour finir, contre ses lèvres, avant de l'inciter à reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Et Jongin ne se fit pas prier avant d'investir ses lèvres et d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche pour y retrouver la sienne.

…

Leurs esprits remplis de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes, de longues secondes délicieuses qu'ils savouraient, le cœur grisé de plaisir.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle intimité qui s'installait entre eux et qui les mènerait vers plus, un jour... mais quand Jongin tira sur la chemise de Baekhyun pour la faire sortir de son pantalon, Baekhyun paniqua.

« -Jongin non... pas... Tu vas trop vite pour moi ! Lui dit-il en le repoussant.

A genoux sur les coussins du canapé, face à lui, Jongin lui sourit, avant de le tirer pas les mains pour le faire se redresser, tandis qu'il reculait pour s'asseoir dos à l'accoudoir.

« -T'inquiète, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses non plus... Dit-il en l'obligeant à se rapprocher d'avantage, l'incitant à s'installer à califourchon sur lui, lui ôtant immédiatement sa veste.

« -Jongin... Souffla Baekhyun en le laissant le débarrasser du vêtement malgré tout.

« -J'ai une furieuse envie de te toucher Baekhyun... Continua-t-il tout près de sa bouche, avant d'en reprendre possession, ses mains se faufilant sous sa chemise avec lenteur.

Et quand ses grandes mains caressèrent sa peau, remontant dans son dos, Baekhyun sentit un torrent de lave brûlante lui traverser le corps... _« Mon Dieu quelle sensation enivrante... »_

Ondulant sous son toucher sans vraiment le contrôler, Baekhyun soupira de plaisir et se rendit compte qu'il crevait d'envie de faire la même chose.

Découvrir son corps, caresser sa peau...

Car même s'il l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtements dans la vie de tous les jours et ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais gêné pour le dévorer des yeux, les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Il en était à présent... « propriétaire »... et hmmm... Oh oui il avait vraiment très envie d'en découvrir tous les détails... des yeux... mais aussi des mains... s'enivrer de son odeur... et y goûter...

Troublé par ses propres pensées, Baekhyun se sentit rougir et interrompit leur baiser.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Jongin en ôtant ses mains de sa peau.

Mais accrochant ses mains à ses poignets, Baekhyun immobilisa son geste, empêchant ses mains de quitter son corps en lui souriant.

« -Y'a rien... Dit-il tout bas, conscient que Jongin devait avoir remarqué la rougeur de ses pommettes, le faisant rougir d'avantage.

Puis lui souriant en relâchant ses poignets, Baekhyun amena ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, faisant fermer les yeux à son compagnon.

Caressant sa pommette de ses lèvres, il poursuivit ensuite son chemin sur sa joue, frôlant sa peau en soufflant doucement, jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire qu'il grignota légèrement avant de plonger sa bouche dans son cou, respirant son odeur avec délectation.

Puis bifurquant vers sa gorge, tandis que Jongin rejetait la tête en arrière, Baekhyun mordilla doucement l'épiderme sensible, du bout de dents avant d'enfin y goûter de sa langue, faisant soupirer Jongin, qu'il sentit trembler.

« -Râah Baekhyun tu... S'interrompit-il, alors que Baekhyun se redressait face à lui, tout sourire.

« -Je ? Dit-il en ramenant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, frôlant ses pommettes de ses pouces.

« -Tu me rends fou. Souffla-t-il en caressant son dos jusqu'en haut.

Ses doigts glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ils se retrouvèrent vite entre ses omoplates et le corps de Baekhyun eut un sursaut incontrôlable, lui coupant le souffle, le surprenant lui même.

« -Hmm... Aurais-je trouvé l'endroit d'où sortent tes ailes ? Dit Jongin en repassant ses doigts sur la zone, faisant sursauter le corps de son compagnon à nouveau.

Baekhyun rougit, ne sachant quoi dire tant il était troublé et Jongin fit un sourire en coin.

« - _Intéressante information._ Dit-il tout bas en l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. Je savais bien que tu étais un ange... Finit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

Caressant son visage du bout des doigts, Baekhyun sourit. Il apprenait son propre corps par les mains de Jongin et c'était particulièrement... excitant...

« -Tu me fais découvrir des choses sur moi même tu sais... et... Dit-il en enroulant son bras gauche autour de son cou, tandis que sa main droite passait dans ses cheveux.

« -Et ?

« -Et je suis heureux que ce soit toi... il... _il n'y en a jamais eut d'autres, tu... tu es le premier Jongin..._ Lui avoua-t-il tout bas, en s'empourprant.

Jongin sourit, tandis qu'il enroulait possessivement ses bras autour de son corps.

« -Tu es le premier pour moi aussi Baekhyun... Avoua-t-il à son tour.

« -C'est vrai ?

« -Oui...

Ému par cette nouvelle, Baekhyun fit un immense sourire et Jongin embrassa ce sourire qui illumina tout à coup son visage et lui fit fondre le cœur.

« -C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses... Reprit Jongin. Prenons notre temps pour nous découvrir, j'ai pas envie de bâcler ces moments...

« - _Moi non plus..._ Souffla Baekhyun en se mordillant la lèvre.

« -Je t'aime Baekhyun.

« -Hmm moi aussi je t'aime Jongin. Dit-il en caressant sa bouche à la sienne. Je t'aime tellement, tellement, tellement. Répéta-t-il en ponctuant ses mots de baisers sur ses lèvres, avant de resserrer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'inciter à reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Jongin ne se fit alors pas prié et c'est en s'embrassant avec fièvre, qu'ils soupirèrent tous les deux d'une satisfaction commune.

Ils s'étaient attendus... leurs vies avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient attendus et ce détail, qui était loin d'en être un, rendait leur amour unique et indestructible, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ils allaient s'aimer et se découvrir, ils allaient se dévoiler corps et âme à cet autre qu'ils n'auraient de cesse de chérir et un jour... ils s'abandonneraient et s'aimeraient dans la chair, offrant leur corps en entier à cet être unique, découvrant ensemble les joies du sexe sans aucune retenue... avec amour...

…

Puis, au bout de longues heures, de baisers, de gestes tendres et de mots chuchotés... de sourires, de caresses et de flirt innocent... ils se rendirent compte qu'il était près d'une heure du matin et durent se décider à rentrer au dortoir...

Tout à une fin et celle de cette soirée dans l'intimité de leur cachette était arrivée.

…

« -J'ai pas envie de rentrer... Dit Baekhyun en s'accrochant au cou de Jongin qui était debout et le faisait se lever du canapé.

« -Moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix, si on rentre pas, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter... surtout qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on est ensemble...

« -Étonnant qu'aucun de nous n'ait eu d'appel d'ailleurs.

« -C'est vrai. Dit Jongin dans un sourire en coin, amusé. Mais peut-être qu'ils sont tous couchés, à bouder parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de rencard pour la Saint Valentin...

Baekhyun rit et Jongin reprit un air sérieux.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour eux ?

« -De quoi tu parles ?

« -Je parle de nous Baekhyun, on fait quoi ? On leur dit ?

« -Je ne sais pas... tu veux faire quoi toi ?

« -Ça nous faciliterait la vie s'ils le savaient, je pense...

« -C'est vrai tu as raison, ça serait plus simple mais...

« -Mais ?

« -J'aime que tu sois mon secret... Chuchota-t-il en rosissant.

Jongin sourit.

« -Laissons les le découvrir tout seul alors...

« -D'accord, on fait ça... Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire, avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

S'embrassant encore pendant de longues secondes pour profiter encore un peu de ce moment tous les deux, ils finirent par s'interrompre lentement, puis rajustèrent leurs vêtements, avant d'enfiler leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux et prendre la direction de la sortie de la maison.

Mais avant que Baekhyun n'actionne la poignée, Jongin le fit se retourner face à lui, écrasant son corps du sien, contre la porte, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche comme un forcené.

Une dernière dose, puissante et délicieuse, avant d'à nouveau devoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, une dose d'avance pour combler leur frustration à venir.

Répondant à son baiser avec la même ferveur, Baekhyun prit sa part, n'en perdant pas une miette, ses mains férocement agrippées au manteau de Jongin.

Puis, comme s'ils avaient peur soudainement de perdre le contrôle d'eux même, ils ralentirent simultanément, rendant leur baiser plus tendre, plus délicat... avant de s'interrompre en douceur.

« -Je pourrais t'embrasser pendant des heures. Soupira Jongin.

Baekhyun sourit timidement.

« -Ne me sourit pas comme ça Mon Ange, ta bouche était un fantasme pour moi...

« -Moi aussi... et j'avais ce fantasme en particulier... j'ai très souvent rêvé qu'un jour tu me repoussais violemment contre une porte avant de m'embrasser.

Jongin fit un sourire en coin.

« -J'ai très souvent rêvé que je le faisais... quand ce n'était pas toi qui m'embrassais sur scène, devant une salle remplie.

« -Un jour peut-être... Dit Baekhyun d'un air coquin, avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

Se dévisageant ensuite tous deux, ils se sourirent et Jongin caressa sa pommette du bout des doigts.

« -Il va falloir y aller. Dit-il tout bas.

« -Je sais... Gémit Baekhyun.

Jongin déposa alors un long baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres et s'écarta de lui pour qu'il puisse se décoller de la porte, ce que Baekhyun fit.

Puis ils sortirent, refermèrent derrière eux et prirent le chemin vers le dortoir, après avoir tous les deux prit soin de se dissimuler sous leurs capuches.

...

Leurs fuite leur ayant fait prendre la direction opposée au dortoir, il leur fallu plus d'une demie heure pour rallier leur quartier général et ils ne s'en plaignirent pas une seule seconde.

Car marchant tout près l'un de l'autre, leurs bras, leurs doigts se frôlant, ils étaient tous les deux et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Toutefois, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, qui était déserte, mais le système de sécurité et de surveillance, les caméra dans tous les coins, ne leur permirent pas d'en profiter, ils durent se contenter de se prendre la mains... quand même... le temps de grimper les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage.

Devant la porte, ils se sourirent, oubliant un détail que les autres ne louperaient pas et Jongin entra...

« - _ **Ah Jongin ! Tu es enfin là !**_ S'écria Suho en pyjama. _**Baekhyun n'est...**_

… et Baekhyun entra derrière lui.

« -...

Suho en resta sur sa phrase en suspend en le regardant fermer la porte à clef derrière lui.

« -Baekhyun mais... Vous étiez ensemble tous les deux ?

 _« Oups ! »_

Baekhyun qui n'avait pas pensé à ça, regarda Jongin et ce dernier qui n'y avait pas pensé non plus, acquiesça dans un sourire.

« -On s'est retrouvé nez à nez en bas devant la porte. Mentit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Et Baekhyun sourit.

« -Oui. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu sortais aussi. Dit-il à Jongin en ôtant ses chaussures et son manteau. Ton rencard s'est bien passé ?

« -A merveille. Dit-il en se déchaussant aussi. Et toi ?

« -La plus belle soirée de ma vie...

« -Bon ! Les interrompit Suho qu'ils avaient réussi à bluffer. C'est très bien tout ça, tant mieux pour vous, mais l'un comme l'autre, vous auriez pu appeler pour prévenir que vous alliez rentrer si tard ! On était morts d'inquiétude nous !

« -Excuse moi maman... Dit Baekhyun en passant près de lui. Mais je t'ai prévenu que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais.

« -Tu...

« -Et moi. Dit Jongin en emboîtant le pas de son compagnon jusqu'au salon, suivit par Suho. Je t'ai dit que je rentrerais sûrement tard...

« -Et bien, quand bien même ! Vous auriez au moins pu envoyer un message !

Baekhyun pensa qu'il avait ses mains bien trop occupées pour écrire le moindre message mais...

« -La prochaine fois je le ferai c'est promis. Dit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé, après avoir négligemment jeté sa veste sur le canapé, déboutonnant le bouton de son col de chemise.

« -Moi aussi, c'est promis Hyung, je suis désolé. Dit Jongin, qui s'était immobilisé au milieu du salon, près de Suho et regardait Baekhyun se mettre à l'aise.

« -Je compte sur vous hein ! Ne me refaites plus ce plan !

« -Promis. Dirent-ils en cœur.

« -Bien ! Bon je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit les gars.

« -Bonne nuit Suho. Dirent-ils à nouveau d'une seule voix.

Puis après un dernier signe de la main, Suho s'éclipsa et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, immobiles... jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur leader se fasse entendre et se referme.

Jongin se précipita alors vers Baekhyun et ce dernier se saisit immédiatement de son visage, accueillant son baiser en soupirant de satisfaction, tandis que Jongin l'entourait de ses bras.

Puis essoufflés, ils s'interrompirent brusquement.

« -Bordel tu vas me manquer jusqu'à demain... Dit Jongin contre sa bouche.

Baekhyun sourit en lui caressant le visage. Il en était de même pour lui.

« -Je t'aime. Dirent-il simultanément contre la bouche de l'autre, avant de se sourire amusés.

S'embrassant alors à nouveau, tandis que Jongin faisait bouger leur petit couple en direction du couloir menant aux chambres, ils profitèrent des dernières secondes de cette soirée de saint Valentin ensemble, s'interrompant lentement une fois devant la chambre de Baekhyun.

« -Bonne nuit Mon Ange... Dit Jongin en déroulant ses bras d'autour de son corps.

« -Bonne nuit... A demain... Dit Baekhyun, tandis que Jongin s'éloignait de lui à reculons.

« -A demain...

Puis Jongin revint brusquement vers lui, déposa un ultime baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres et se sauva en direction de sa propre chambre.

Amusé, Baekhyun lui fit un dernier signe, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière sa porte et rentra enfin dans la sienne.

…

Dans le salon, la veste de Baekhyun, qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur le canapé, fit un soleil dans les airs, avant d'atterrir sur le dossier et Kyungsoo se redressa en position assise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - _Et bien ! Il était temps qu'ils se décident ces deux là !_ Se dit-il tout bas, avant de se lever et d'aller dans sa chambre.

…

Dos à sa porte, les yeux clos, le bout de ses doigts posés sur sa bouche, Baekhyun était inondé de bonheur.

Il avait enfin ce dont il rêvait désespérément... Jongin...

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple, il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus qu'avant, c'était fort, c'était si bon et enivrant...

Puis, réalisant qu'il était resté là depuis, il ne savait combien de temps, il se décida à bouger et passa par sa petite salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide, avant d'enfiler son pyjama.

Et retournant dans sa chambre, il stoppa à un mètre de son lit, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Parcourant ensuite la distance qui le séparait de son oreiller, sans se départir de son sourire, il se saisit d'une petite feuille pliée en deux qui y était posée.

Le dernier petit mot doux de Jongin, écrit alors qu'il n'était encore que son admirateur secret et anonyme...

Et lisant les quelques lignes, Baekhyun posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, ému...

 ** _« Au cas où je n'ai pas osé te le dire de vive voix ce soir,_**

 ** _Je t'aime._**

 ** _Et si tu m'as finalement rejeté, sache que je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir,_**

 ** _tu étais en droit de le faire_**

 ** _et je te laisserai tranquille, t'aimant en silence._**

 ** _Mais sache aussi que si un jour tu changes d'avis,_**

 ** _mon cœur sera toujours à toi. TOUJOURS !_**

 ** _L.O.V.E_**

 ** _Jongin. »_**

« -Jongin... Chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il repliait le petit mot.

Et deux secondes plus tard, le cœur battant à toute allure, le mot posé sur son chevet, Baekhyun fila vers sa porte et éteignit la lumière.

Clignant des yeux pour s'acclimater à l'obscurité, il ouvrit sa porte tout doucement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et s'immobilisa.

Silencieux, il regarda Kyungsoo qui sortait de sa chambre et traversait le couloir à pas de loup en direction de la porte d'en face, qu'il griffa discrètement de ses ongles comme un chat, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de refermer derrière lui.

Stupéfait, Baekhyun sourit, amusé.

 _« Kyungsoo et Chan... »_ Pensa-t-il. « _Les petits cachottiers... »_

Puis, réalisant qu'il était en train de faire la même chose, il se mordilla la lèvre en secouant la tête.

Au moins ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire des cachotteries aux autres.

Revenant à son propre cas et ce qu'il était justement en train de faire, il sortit de sa chambre à son tour et longea le couloir à pas feutrés, jusqu'à la porte de Jongin.

Hésitant à frapper ou pas, gratter la porte comme Kyungsoo ou pas, il finit par entrer directement, se faufilant dans la pièce comme un chat.

Habitué à l'obscurité maintenant, il vit tout de suite Jongin relever la tête en s'apercevant de son intrusion.

Lentement, mais sûrement, il s'approcha de son compagnon, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et grimpa sur son lit, se faufilant silencieusement sous ses couvertures, le cœur devenu fou.

Puis s'appuyant sur son coude, Baekhyun s'approcha tout près de lui, sa main gauche se glissant sur sa joue et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, pendant lequel leurs langues se caressèrent une seconde.

« -Baekhyun... Chuchota Jongin, comme une question.

« -J'ai envie d'être avec toi... Dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur, ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre et qui était à lui à présent. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas...

« -Oh si, je veux. Dit Jongin en l'embrassant délicatement. Viens-là. Dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Se laissant aller dans ses bras, Baekhyun se mit de coté, moulant son corps contre le sien et c'est sans aucune hésitation, bien au contraire, qu'il posa sa joue contre son torse nu, enroulant son bras gauche autour de son ventre dans un geste où sa main parcouru sa peau.

« -Bonne nuit Mon Ange. Dit Jongin en resserrant sa prise sur lui une seconde, le temps de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« -Bonne nuit Mon amour. Chuchota-t-il, sa main caressant son flanc.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils fermèrent les yeux, afin de trouver le sommeil, tandis que Jongin prononçait les derniers mots de cette journée de Saint Valentin qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

« -Je t'aime. »

FIN.


End file.
